


I'm Sorry

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	I'm Sorry

“Must you lowlanders dress in such a ridiculous manner?”

Sei shifted from side to side as Kenna desperately tried to fasten the white gown to her fire-breathing friend.

“It isn’t ridiculous, Sei. It’s romantic. You’re about to marry Dom, and you don’t want to look back and have any regrets.”

“I wouldn’t regret feeling comfortable on a day dedicated to me. If anything, I regret making you my maid of honor.”

Kenna looked up, making a face Sei had never seen before. This mighty warrior who bore a hundred scars to prove her battle prowess looked as though she might cry.

“Why… why would you say that?”

Sei couldn’t meet Kenna’s eyes. These two strong and fierce women, who thought nothing of battling giants, dragons, and witches now felt a pain deep in the pit of their stomachs.

“Kenna, I…” Sei let out a deep breath. She was about to utter two words that she never thought would come out of her mouth. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. You lowlanders have customs that sometimes make me uncomfortable, so I lashed out when I shouldn’t have. When this ceremony is finished, perhaps we can drink some ale together and enjoy each other’s company before Dom and I take our leave.”

Without warning, Kenna wrapped Sei up in a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek. “I would adore that. Surely my beloved won’t mind if we make merry together.” Kenna took Sei by the hand. “Now come, we mustn’t keep your love waiting. Are you ready?”

Sei squeezed Kenna’s hand and smiled at her. “Yes, I am. Thanks to you.”


End file.
